My Shipper Heart
by liekanime
Summary: Oneshot collection filled with short fluffy SasuSaku moments! (as the chapters go on, side pairings such as NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen may be implied) Rated M just in case.


Sakura lifted another box out of the van that stored her belongings. It was heavy but she managed to carry it to the doorstep of her brand new house. That she'll be sharing with her long term boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, after they decided to move in together having dated for almost three years now. "Sasuke! Where are you?" Sakura called as she stepped through the door. "Help me bring the boxes in damn it!"

Sasuke appeared out of the kitchen, he made his way to her. "I was organising some final paper work." He drawled a hint of annoyance like always.

"Well fine. I'll just unload every myself." Sakura huffed and walked out of the house. She had already brought all her boxes inside and now she had to haul Sasuke's boxes in.

All of the boxes that belonged to Sasuke, had words such as _clothes, games, books, stationary, shoes, toiletries _scrawled in his neat curvy handwriting. She decided to lift the lighter ones first so she could leave the heavier ones for Sasuke, because he was stronger and totally not because he deserved to carry heavy stuff after leaving her with all the unloading.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"It's been almost half an hour. How long does paper work take?" Sakura groaned as she dropped the box labelled _clothes_ onto the empty space in their box filled lounge room. She took a quick peek into the kitchen to see Sasuke reading over a piece of paper.

Sighing she walked back out back to the van. She grabbed the nearest box and almost fell back at the weight. "What the hell?" She yelped and dropped the box back onto the van.

Sasuke was out of the house instantly after hearing Sakura's cry. "Sakura?" He called, brow creased in worry.

"Sasuke!" Sakura turned to face him with a displeased expression. "Did you pack bricks?!" She pointed to the box, that was the only one without a label.

The raven haired business man walked over his eyes full of amusement. He shook his head and bit his lip to keep form laughing. "Not bricks." He lifted the box with ease as Sakura gawked.

"Just weights." He walked without staggering, inside their house with Sakura following and laid the box on the ground.

Sakura scrunched up her face. "Wipe that smirk off your face! I can carry weights too."

"You couldn't carry this box." Sasuke arrogantly stated.

"Well I can carry heavy stuff." Sakura jogged to the van and rolled her shoulders back before lifting a box labelled _books. _Unlike Sasuke she wasn't walking normally to their house, more like waddling under the weight.

Sasuke stood out the house and forcefully took the box from Sakura and casually carried it inside.

"It was painful to watch that." He commented as Sakura puffed out her cheeks.

"Hey! I made it quite far." She reasoned. "I'll carry something else to show you. Like your games!" She pulled him outside. "Its the only box left!"

"My game box isn't even heavy at all." Sasuke muttered. "What will that prove?"

Sakura lifted it and hunched her back form the weight. "You liar! It is heavy!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took the box before wrapping his arm around Sakura's waist and throwing her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing.

"Kya! Sasuke put me down! I'm not a sack of potatoes!"

"You idiot, just stay still. You unloading everything takes over two hours."

"Well thats because you weren't helping me at all!" Sakura screeched into his ear.

"Jesus woman. Lower your voice! We don't live in the middle of nowhere. We have neighbours."

When they reached the living room Sasuke placed his box of games down and unceremoniously threw Sakura onto the couch.

"I told you, I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips to silence her.

"I told you to keep your voice down."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hello everyone. **

**I was going through all my documents and found many one shots that I wrote whenever I was bored. So I thought I would make a one shot collection.**

**They'll all be (short) cute moments, less then 1000 words, some may be slightly longer.**

**For example, moving in together (This chapter), falling asleep together, night out, high school sweethearts, cooking together, getting jealous etc.**

**If you like the idea please leave a review as they always motivate me to post ;)**

**It would be amazing if you could support this collection!**

**Love you all. I'll be editing all the stories (that I already have written out in the past) before posting them. **

**And as I mentioned on one of my stories (that I updated yesterday), exams are coming up for me and so I will be studying.**

**These stories may not be up for a few weeks but I'll try to get one or two chapters up weekly.**

**Thank you so much for checking this story out, review?**


End file.
